1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a log saw machine for cutting web material wound on tubular winding cores (which is called a “log”), and particularly to a log saw machine for cutting JRT (Jumbo Roll Tissue). The cutting is performed by a rotating circular knife.
2. Description of the Related Art
In typical applications, a log such as a wound tissue log is cut into rolls of smaller size by a rotating knife of a log saw machine. The knife rotates around a shaft, and moves toward the log normal to the axis of the log to cut the log.
In conventional systems, the rotational movement of the knife is generally driven by one belt and the knife is mounted on the shaft in a cantilever position. This cantilever position, especially when cutting high density logs, causes a deflection of the shaft which can affect the angle of the knife as it cuts. In other words, the forces on the knife can cause the rotating knife to deflect so it is not perfectly aligned at a right angle to the axis of the log but has some angle of deviation from the right-angle orientation relative to the axis of the log that is needed for best operation.
Therefore, what is needed is a log saw machine which can mitigate the described limitations.